Goodbyes and New Beginnings
by Alec1116
Summary: This story takes place after Godric dies in S2 E9. What will Eric do with the "gift" Godric has left him? What will Godric's "gift" do? Both must coupe with Godric's death and hopefully find comfort in each other. *Rated M for scenes later of Eric/OC and flashbacks of Godric/OC & of mention/actions of death and suicide. I hope you enjoy and please R&R. No slash here, sorry


Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood…unfortunately. L. I also do not make money off of this. All is based off of fictional characters and from an awesome TV Show & book. There is no relation to anyone living, dead or otherwise. I am sorry if there are similarities to someone, but this is all based from my imagination. So again! I do not own, make money off of, NOR am I basing this off of real people and events.

* * *

Hello! An welcome to my first fic and TB fic. I hope you enjoy reading just as much as I will in writing this.

* * *

Ch. 1: The Letter Received

Eric looked at the letter that was addressed to him from Godric. It was handed to him by one of Godric's underlings to be given after his passing. All that was said to him as he was given the letter was, "He gave this to me just before he went upstairs."

_Dear Eric,_

_ When you receive this letter I will be gone. But I have left you something of me, well actually someone from me. No one but you knows of this person. It is a girl…a beautiful creature…a human girl. She has taught me many things, like love and how to really laugh, and so much more. But I cannot stay with her, I have made her cry to much already…and I do not wish to have shed tears anymore. I need her to be protected, she is in danger. Do not worry though, she will be easy to find, just look at the picture I have left with this letter. Eric she is special to me. She is very special in every sense of the word. Please watch over her. You will see soon enough why she is special and special to me. So as your creator, this is the last I command of you. Go to her and watch over her; like a father, brother and son. Just as I was to you. _

_Godric_

Eric could not believe what he was reading. Godric had been with someone, and no one but he knew. He knew it was too late now to go question him about anything. The sun was up….and Godric was gone. Eric watched as Sookie came back down the steps. He glanced at her then the letter. What was he to do now? Who was he supposed to ask for advice? He had no choice, he needed Bill and Sookie's help, and he needed to find what Godric left him. So with a heavy heart he walked to the couple, all the while looking to Sookie as he pulled out the picture he hadn't even looked at, the picture that now held the last thing he could posses from Godric.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She breathed in the dawn's morning air as she slowly stilled on the swing she swung on next to her little shack hidden in the woods. Tears ran down her face as she shuddered and fell of her swing into the wet grass. She sobbed and curled into a ball, as she clutched her heart and closed her eyes trying to get the images out of her head. How she hated her gift, hated it to the core now more than ever as she relived his demise in her head. She was with him to the end…even if she wasn't there physically, she was there with him. She watched as the one he created cried, how a different woman cried for him and stayed with him till his end when she was unable to, and how he burned. His last words to her in her head were, "I love you. How I love you my Sun and Sky."

"Why?" She wept. "Why Godric, why?"

Memories and moments they had together raced through her mind as she felt the sun rise higher in the sky. She did not care how long she stayed out there on the ground, by the swing they built together. Nothing mattered anymore. Her world was gone, Godric was gone and she was left all alone again in the world. All that he had taught her, all that she had taught him, everything they shared, was gone forever. She felt numb as the tears she wept slowly stopped, for she could cry no more. Her sobs were now soft dry heaves in her chest. When finally she opened her eyes again, it was mid-day and she had been out there for hours. The white dress she wore was stained with grass and dirt, but she did not care. There was no one to see her like this, so what did it matter. She slowly rose from the earth an made her way back to her little shack just a bit away from where her swing was.

She entered the shack, and disrobed. Letting the white dress she wore pool at her feet as she made her way to the bathroom inside her shack. Very slowly, as if she was having one of her out-of-body experiences, she turned on the water and stepped in. The water washed all the dirt and grime from her body as she stood under it. What happened afterwards she couldn't even remember or explain. She had somehow finished washing up and dressed for bed, and then just slept. She slept and dreamed….dreamed of her Godric, who would never return to her again. Who she could now only see as a figure dancing gracefully in her dreams and memories, never to hold her in his arms again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you sure this the correct way?" Eric questioned from the back seat of the car he was in with Sookie in Bill.

"Not really Eric, but it's a good guess." Sookie said softly.

She looked to Bill who looked a bit annoyed at the moment. They had broken many laws just to get to this place, like speeding so they could beat the sun rising again. The people from a town about 20 miles out had said a woman had built a little shack in the woods a good 50 years ago with her two children. They would come into town when they needed but when the women died 20 years ago, her daughter out of the two children she had never come back into town afterwards. Her brother lived in town and would visit her. He had once said she had been pregnant when their mother was alive and had had the baby when their mother died, but 10 years after she passed he died of an unknown cause. An no one really knew where the shack was only that it was off somewhere in the woods 20 miles up and no one really ventured passed this town because there wasn't other one after this one. They had, by chance, come across what looked to be a very old trail. It was now covered in grass but it was still a trail, so they took it.

They drove, what Sookie believed to be, a good five miles up this old grassy trail before the car got stuck. Eric being impatient got out and began to walk instead of helping with the car. Bill and Sookie decided to follow, deciding that leaving Eric by himself was not a good idea at the moment. What they came upon next surprised them a bit. They had only been walking five minutes top when they came upon a tree swing. Eric was few feet from the swing just staring at it, and in the distance, maybe 15 feet away was a little shack. As Bill and Sookie approached, Sookie noticed Bill flinch a bit.

"What is it?" She asked

"It's the breathing inside the shack," Bill said softly, knowing the other vampire could hear him. "its slightly erratic. An there's blood in the air."

"What?" She said loudly a bit shocked.

In the next second she barely saw as Eric flashed to the shack's door but was unable to get in.

"Since she is still alive, she is holds the power to invite us in." Eric hastily spoke, as he hit the door.

Sookie was there in an instant with Bills help and quickly went inside. What she saw next unnerved her. A girl laid curled into a ball on her bed in pool of blood. Her wrists were slit open, and they appeared to be fresh. So she quickly took action and ripped the bed sheets started to bandage the girl's wrists. She then looked to the men for answers.

"Well how's her heart?" She asked quickly.

"Very slow, she's slipping away." Eric said through gritted teeth, since he was still unable to enter.

"Well what can we do?"

"I have to get in!" Eric roared, hitting the doorway of the shack and breaking it a bit.

"It's not helping that you get mad." Bill said trying to be the calm one.

"Well what am I to do then?" Eric questioned, getting in Bill's face.

"Well first you can get out of Bill's face!" Sookie yelled. "And shut up, she's mumbling something."

Sookie turned to her attention back to the bleeding girl, lowering her head to her mouth so she could hear her.

"Godric," she mumbled out.

Sookie then got an idea.

"Godric's here," She spoke softly, as she tightened her hold girl's bleeding wrist. "But you need to give him permission to enter. Please let him enter."

A small smile graced Sookie's lips as the girl spoke the magic words the guys needed to enter.

"Please enter, please."

Immediately the men were inside and Eric was at both Sookie's side, taking the dying girl in his arms. He bit into wrist instantly and put his own bleeding wrist to the girl's mouths. When she did not drink, due to her lack of strength, he toke his own blood into his mouth and then kissed the girl, forcing the blood down her throat through the kiss. He repeated the process a few times, before he was satisfied as he noticed the girl had stopped bleeding and the her breathing was slowly going back to normal.

Eric let out sighed as he slumped against the headboard of the bed. He then looked to Sookie who was still next to him looking at the girl in his arms, worry evident on her face. Bill had come to stand behind her a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. He looked to the still open door and saw that the sun was now up again and they would not be able to venture out for a while. He did not mind this too much, though he had wanted to get a look around at the place, but he'd have to wait for the sun to set again now. Then a soft intake of air caught his attention and he looked down to the girl.

For once he was now taking in her features. She had semi-long black hair, probably to her back if she stood up. Lips that would be slightly red if not for her lack of blood, her skin was bronze probably due to all the sunlight she got from being outside. An she had a small button type nose. Then her eyes fluttered opened and he was greeted with soft nearly golden, brown eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly never taking his eyes off her, even when he heard Sookie speaking in the background.

The girl just stared at him and slowly licked her lips. Her eyes going everywhere at once, from him, to Sookie, to Bill, then back to him. She had a look of confusion etched on her face as if she didn't know why she was still alive.

"No…"she said barely above a whisper, but Eric still heard it.

"No?" He question.

"No," she said again tears starting to form in her eyes.

Eric immediately got worried and looked to Sookie quickly. Sookie looked at him then to Bill then back to the girl.

"I can't hear her." She said, her eyes going wide. "I can't hear her thoughts just like you guys."

Eric looked back down to the girl. He didn't know what to do if Sookie couldn't read her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She looked at him, tears slowly sliding down her face.

"You're not…Godric."

"No…but…"

"Why are you here?" She asked, her voice cracking with a sob.

"Because he sent me to you. He gave you to me before he passed."

Her eyes widened at his words.

"So…it's true." She slowly cried.

"What is?"

"What I saw…he really did leave me."

Again Eric looked to Sookie and Bill, but all they could do was give him a baffled look, they were as lost as him.

"What do you mean you saw?" He asked looking back down at the girl.

"I was there when he died," she sobbed softly, her eyes beginning to close again. "My spirit was there."

"Don't go to sleep." Eric said, trying to keep her awake, afraid she may never open her eyes again.

"Godric…" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey wait! What's your name?" Eric quickly asked, just to keep her talking.

"Eliza…my name is Eliza." She said as her eyes fluttered to open once again before closing. "But Godric…Godric called me Iza….and..."

"And? And what?" Eric asked shaking Eliza a bit to try and wake her again.

It was no use though. She was now sound asleep, tears gently rolling down face. All Eric could do was look at Bill and Sookie. But they looked just as confused as him. So he looked back to Eliza and pulled her up to his chest, her head resting on his shoulder as he spoke softly in her ear.

"Iza…I will protect you. Because you are the last thing Godric left me and you were special to him. As you will be to me. My Iza."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm a little nerve wrecked after writing this as it is my first fanfiction I will ever post on here. Not the first I've written just my first to ever post. Please read and review. Some criticism is appreciated. I'd like to improve and I'd appreciate if you could tell me where I need to improve at. As I will rewrite this chapter if need be.

Well thanks again for reading and please please please! R&R ^-^


End file.
